Gundam Fight 14: New Foes Appear!
by Monkeyboy1
Summary: During the 14th Gundam fight, a new evil presents itself to the Shuffle Alliance!
1. Defeat of Gundam Rose!

GUNDAM FIGHT 14: NEW FOES APPEAR!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter One: The Fight Commences: Gundam Rose Defeated!  
  
George De Sand rose from his bed and gazed at the clock. 2345. Only fifteen minutes until the fourteenth Gundam fight commenced. The Frenchman turned his head, his flowing red hair swishing over his shoulder. George's stare fell upon his pride and joy: the Gundam Rose. This machine had almost won the final battle those four years ago. As the memory of the final duel with the Dark Gundam and the Grand Master Gundam flashed through his mind, his crest began to glow. This symbol of the Shuffle Alliance reminded George of his immense power. The crest also reminded him of something else. "Domon Kasshu," George murmured. "King of Hearts, champion of Gundam Fight 13, and my main objective in this upcoming Gundam Fight. Of course, I must defeat Neo-England before I hunt you down, Domon. I do not want to be crushed by their new Gundam fighter, Gentle Butler, and his Grenadier Gundam. Yes, I shall defeat him, then I shall come for you, Domon Kasshu." A loud creaking sound startled George. "I heard you talking, George De Sand. I cannot help but wonder why you wish to defeat Neo-England's fighter before Neo-Japan's." George whirled around to find Miss Marie-Louise standing in his doorway. "Go back to your chambers." George turned back to look at his beautiful Gundam. "George, you must get some rest if you wish to do well in your first match. Please, go to sleep." Marie-Louise's voice was pleading. George glanced over his shoulder to make a remark of indifference about her request, but stopped. Was Marie-Louise. crying? George crossed the room and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Do not worry, Miss Marie-Louise. I will grasp Neo-France's omnipresent dream of glory in this Gundam fight. I promise, I shall-" Before he could finish, Marie-Louise wrapped her arms around his waist. "Oh, George!" George could do naught but bow his head. It was time. George did a final check on Gundam Rose. Everything was in order. The honorable De Sand warrior made sure that his Gundam was equipped with the new double-edged saber. This new blade could do more than thrust and scratch. It could slash. Finally, he could defeat Gentle Butler and Royal Gundam Mark II. "Your majesty, I am prepared to go to Neo-England and do battle with their representative. Am I to meet them on their home ground?" George asked. "Yes, of course. As always, we will be by your side cheering you on." The king nodded curtly. "Go, George De Sand!"  
  
Minutes later, George was standing in the ruins of London, waiting for Butler and Royal Gundam Mk II. Quite suddenly, a loud crash sounded behind George. The Frenchman whirled, drawing his saber. What he saw was quite unnerving.  
  
Royal Gundam Mk II had come crashing down to the ground.without its head! George gasped. Who could have done such a thing? Neo-England officials had already promised Neo-France that the first fight would be between them. Almost immediately after the headless Royal Gundam came crashing down, another Gundam landed. It was large, with a green and red kilt around the middle. It held a huge claymore beam saber in its hands, and its pilot was. snickering? "Ye be a fool, Frenchie!" the unknown pilot roared. George grimaced. "How dare you! who are you to call me, the mighty George De Sand, such a lowly and degrading name as fool?" George's enemy was quite brief in his response. "I be McMullen, pilot o' the Neo-Scottish Gundam Claymore! Your first bout is goin' ter be wit' me, ya fancy-pants Frenchie!" George nodded in assent. "All right then!" George glanced at his hand to see his crest glowing brightly. Both fighters unleashed the traditional bout-starting cry. "Gundam fight! Ready.GO!" With that, the two were off. George decided to take a defensive position until he had gauged his enemy's abilities. McMullen charged violently at George. Thinking that the sword would slow down the Scotsman, George made the worst mistake of the battle. Lunging in, he thrust his sword at his opponent's chest. Gundam Claymore zipped out of harm's way faster than even the nimble Schwarz Bruder (may he rest in peace) could have. "Let's end this now, Frenchie!" McMullen slammed his claymore beam saber into George's back, shattering the booster and sending Gundam Rose plummeting to earth. The last thought George had before he blacked out was "how could I have lost to such a braggart? As the Jack of Diamonds, I will have my revenge!" McMullen smiled. His plan was going perfectly. His thoughts wandered. "Maybe Panzer Gundam will be as lucky as I, haw haw haw!" 


	2. Chibodee's New Technique!

Chapter 2: Panzer Gundam Assault! Chibodee's New Technique!  
  
"Blast it! Where is that Neo-Canadian fighter?" Chibodee Crocket yawned and took another sip of his pina colada. He had been waiting for two hours in Brooklyn Stadium, but so far, the new Gundam Moose was a no- show. The new fighter was supposed to be as good, if not better, than Andrew Graham, who had left the fight after realizing that Argo Gulskii was innocent. Challenge was not the only reason Chibodee wanted to fight. He wanted to test his newest technique, which he had created during the 4-year period between Gundam Fights. After Neo-Canada, Chibodee would most likely go after Neo-China as a warm-up for his true objective: Domon Kasshu. The Neo-Japan fighter had bested Chibodee one too many times. But now, Chibodee would blow Burning Gundam out of the water with his new attack. A loud cry interrupted Chibodee's thoughts. "HELP ME! Somebody! Please! Help m - agggh!" Chibodee watched as a large green Gundam literally crushed its helpless opponent. It didn't take long for the brash Neo-American to realize that the crushed Gundam was Gundam Moose. Enraged, the bawdy brawler leapt to his feet. "What's your problem, you big green oaf!? You beat up my opponent! I guess I'll just have to try my new move on you, big, fat, green, and ugly!" With that, Chibodee jumped into his cockpit, the Mobile Trace system's suit already on him. "Bring it on, dumb ass!" "Ach! Another patriotik schweinhünd! I shall krush you like the rest of those insolent dumkopf!" The fighter, obviously German, laughed. "Hey! You ain't got no right to call the great Chibodee those dumb names! Put up your dukes, you skunk!" Chibodee readied for battle. "Ach, very vell. Gundam Fight! Ready." "GO!" With that, they were off. Chibodee darted around, dodging punches left and right. For such a bulky Gundam, this guy was fast. The large Gundam launched an unsuspected round kick, flattening Chibodee. "Hey! Just who are you anyway?" The pilot grinned. "You kan kall me Hans, mien herr," the fighter spat. He smiled. "Mine Gundam, Gundam Panzer, ist very kapable of vinning. Eet has all ze kvalities of a vinner!" "Shut it, fatty!" Chibodee cried. "Eat this! Bursting.Machine gun. Punch!" The deadly move hurtled at Panzer Gundam. It dug its feet in and.absorbed all the blows! "Wha-? But.how?" Chibodee was flabbergasted. Hans smiled. "Zees Gundam ist invinseeble! NOW YOU DIE!!!" The Panzer Gundam held out its arms. Chibodee smiled. "Here goes my new attack!" The fighter reached over his head and behind his back and pulled out a beam baseball bat. "Blazing.Home.Run.Slash!" Chibodee swung as heavily as he could, shattering the enemy's left arm. "ACHTUNG!!! Now, die!!" The Panzer Gundam held out its arm. "Panzer.Gundam.Schrek!" A bright light slammed into Chibodee. "What the hell?" Chibodee cried, just before he blacked out. "Heh heh heh. Begin phase three!" Hans murmured into a walkie- talkie. 


	3. Argo and Sai Sici Defeated!

Chapter 3: Evil's Intervention! Argo and Sai Sici's Defeat!  
  
"Gundam fight!" yelled Sai Sici. "Ready.go!" Argo bellowed. With those words, Dragon Gundam and Bolt Gundam leapt at each other viciously. This fight would mark the first battle for both fighters in the 14th Gundam Fight. "Hey, Mister!" cried Sai Sici. "I hope you're in a losing mood, 'cause losing is exactly what you're gonna do!" Argo smiled. "Don't bet on it. You are just as foolish as you were last Gundam Fight." Argo threw a flurry of punches at Sai Sici's head, but the nimble lad dodged them all. It was the Neo-Chinese fighter's turn to smile. "I'm a lot older now, Mister. Or should I call you Argo? I'm 17 now, so you and I are officially on the same level socially." Sai Sici launched his Dragon Claws at Argo, who was just barely able to avoid their grip. Both fighter then proceeded to leap into close combat, fists and feet flailing. Bolt and Dragon Gundam were equally matched, for though Bolt had obviously superior strength, Sai Sici could easily outrun Argo, not to mention his technique surpassed that of the former pirate's. "Eat this, you little wimp!" Argo drew his Graviton hammer, using it to stun Sai Sici and end the furious combative demonstration. "Now, I'm going to teach what real skill is! Eat this!" The hammer flew towards Sai Sici's head, and if it connected, it would probably end the fight. Sai Sici whipped out his beam flag and began to twirl it. The hammer's slammed into Dragon Gundam, shooting up a large cloud of dust. Argo grinned, but his victorious mood was immediately ruined. There, in the clearing dust, was Sai Sici's Dragon Gundam. "Thought you could beat me like that, did you? I'm not a kid anymore! I guess you believe me now!" Sai Sici bounded into the air and armed his Dragon Claws. "Dragon.Fire.Storm!" The two Dragon Claws unleashed a red-hot burst of flame, which quickly encircled Bolt Gundam. From afar, the teammates of the pilots were astounded. "Argo.how could you let yourself be trapped by this.this child?" Nastasha asked herself. She knew that Argo could easily have avoided that pathetic excuse for an attack, but wondered why he didn't. "Yes Sai Sici, you have him now!" Zuisen and Keiune said in unison. The two Shaolin Temple monks had taught Sai Sici a secret finishing move for the 14th Gundam Fight, and now he could use it. Suddenly, a bright flash engulfed the battlefield, knocking Sai Sici and Argo down. "Greetings, foolish warriors! I will introduce myself now, so I don't get any of this cliché 'who are you?' crap! I am the great Marco, pilot of Neo-Italy's new Gladiator Gundam!" Argo and Sai Sici looked up at the Gundam. It was clad in the armor of a traditional Roman Gladiator, armed with both a spear and sword. "All right, Argo! Let's smash this chump so we can finish our.aagh!" Sai Sici's Gundam collapsed, a spear protruding from its left leg. "Argo! I.I can't move!" "How dare you! Now, feel the might of my.argggh!" Argo fell to the ground, flattened by Gladiator Gundam's sword point. The ominous Marco laughed. "Fools! Now all that is left to do is finish off Domon Kasshu and his Burning Gundam! Hahahaha!" 


	4. Frozen Gundam! Domon's Discovery!

Chapter 4: The Frozen Gundam! Domon's Discovery!  
  
Domon Kasshu flung his red cape over his shoulder. Yes, he was looking forward to this next fighter. The new Neo-Hong-Kong fighter, known only as White Tiger, was supposedly the most powerful new fighter in the tournament. Domon smiled. How cute. An amateur, trying to make a name for himself, was going to take on Domon in a Gundam fight, only to lose to the King of Hearts' Burning Gundam. Hearing footsteps, the Neo-Japanese warrior turned his head to see Rain walking hurriedly towards him. "What's the matter, Rain?" Domon asked. "This fighter. . ., he's supposed to be almost unbeatable. He's studied every known technique in the School of the Undefeated of the East. He can even perform the Sekiha Tenkyouken. That takes quite a lot of skill, wouldn't you. . . Domon?" Rain stopped as an unnatural wind began to blow. Domon's hair whipped in the gusts, and his cape did the same. The King of Hearts clenched his fists. "I'm. . .not afraid. . .of a beginner. . .who brags. . .about. . .impossibilities!" Domon was surrounded by a golden light, signifying Hyper Mode. "I will crush him with the Sekiha Tenkyouken's true power! Then we'll see who's so powerful! Rrrraaahhhh!" The wind slackened, and Domon returned to normal. Rain stood, moonstruck by the display of power. She bowed her head and walked off. Domon turned. "Wait. . .Rain!" But it was too late. She had left. Oh well, thought Domon, she'll be rooting for me tomorrow. * * * * * * * * * * * The two Gundams stood in Kyoto, each ready for victory. Domon smiled. "Ready to lose, amateur?" he called. "You wish, Kasshu!" White Tiger called. He was confident. . ., too confident. "Gundam fight! Ready. . .GO!" the two cried in unison. White Tiger snickered. "Kasshu! Until now I've hidden the name of my Gundam from you. Now I'll tell you! It's. . .Frozen Gundam!" Domon gasped. "That Gundam was designed for Master Asia, but he rejected it for Haow Gundam. How did you get it? Well, it doesn't matter! I'll still win!" Domon lunged. The two warriors engaged in a fierce battle, fist striking fist, foot striking foot. It was a battle matched in ferocity only by that between Domon and Master Asia on Lantao Island 4 years ago. Frozen Gundam was overly reckless, allowing 1 too many punches to be landed. White Tiger roared in agony. "Damn! How could I be so stupid! I let you. . .fall right into my trap!" Domon was astounded. His response, however, was quite amazing. "Se. . .ki. . .ha. . .Tenkyouken!" The King of Hearts unleashed the amazing attack, slamming Frozen Gundam to the ground. Domon chuckled, but stopped laughing when he heard what White Tiger said next. "Sooo. . .you are as good as Master Asia, probably better. Who cares? The Darkness Alliance will crush you in the end! Hahahaha! Fool! There is one of us you haven't met yet, but you shall soon enough! Bwahahahaha! We will fight again, Kasshu! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" "Darkness Alliance. . .what?" Domon was interrupted by Rain's voice on the communicator system. "Domon! It seems that the other members of the Shuffle Alliance have all been defeated by mysterious Gundams!" Domon's eyes narrowed. Darkness Alliance, eh. We'll see which alliance is stronger when the Shuffle Alliance fights as one! 


End file.
